


Full House

by telperion_15



Series: Poker [3]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The winner takes it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full House

The sound of the front door closing turned Don’s attention back to the dishes, and by the time Charlie entered the kitchen with another armful of bottles and crockery, he was up to his elbows in soapy water.  


Charlie dumped his load on the counter and then leaned against the refrigerator. “That’s the last of it,” he announced. “Who would’ve thought so few people could create so much mess?”

  


“Isn’t there some kind of mathematical logic behind it?” joked Don. “Inverse proportions or something? The less people, the more mess, and vice versa?”

  


Charlie’s eyes took on a familiar faraway look. “You know, you might have something there,” he mused. “Perhaps if I collected more data…”

  


“Oh no, you don’t,” interrupted Don, snapping his fingers at Charlie. “No math until you’ve helped with the dishes.”

  


Charlie grinned. “Probably wouldn’t have come to anything, anyway,” he asserted, grabbing a towel and a handful of wet cutlery.

  


The pair of them moved smoothly around the kitchen, picking up dirty dishes, washing them, drying them, and putting them away in a practiced rhythm. Don let himself brush ‘accidentally’ against Charlie occasionally with hips or hands, and he was sure Charlie was doing the same. They were both recalling what had gone on earlier in the evening, and Don couldn’t help the frisson of arousal that went through him at the memory.

  


Eventually most of the dishes were done, and Don was finishing up the last few bits and pieces when Charlie peered into the sink.

  


“Jeez, Don, you sure you’ve got enough suds in there? I _know_ there’s no math that will explain why you always use so much dishwashing liquid!”

  


Reaching into the sink, he flicked a blob of foam up into Don’s face.

  


“Hey!” Spluttering, Don retaliated, scooping up a large handful of bubbles and flinging them at Charlie’s head. A full-blown fight ensued, which ended when there were no suds left in the sink, and both Eppes’ were significantly damper than they had been.

  


Breathing heavily, Don leaned against the counter as Charlie did the same a few feet away. The earlier tension had vanished, and they were just two brothers playing a childish game.

  


Or so Don thought.

  


“So, are you going to?”

  


“Going to what?” asked Don, confused.

  


“Take me upstairs and fuck me so hard I won’t be able to sit down for a week.”

  


And just like that, it was back. Don could feel himself getting hard at Charlie’s words, and a quick glance at Charlie’s crotch showed him that Charlie was way ahead of him.

  


“Well,” murmured Don silkily, “you _are_ the winner, and like I said, you should get everything you deserve after your little victory.”

  


He had shifted closer to Charlie as he said this, and finished by giving Charlie a small nudge.

  


“Lead the way, little brother.”

  


Having made it upstairs and removed their clothes in record time, Don took one long moment to appreciate Charlie’s naked body before ordering him to get on the bed. “On your hands and knees.” As Charlie arranged himself Don grabbed a bottle of lube and dropped it on the bed for later use, then knelt on the bed behind Charlie.

  


Setting a hand on Charlie’s back, he leaned forward slightly so his cock brushed against Charlie’s crack. Charlie shivered.

  


“Are you going to scream my name when you come this time?”

  


Charlie nodded so enthusiastically his curls bounced. “Yes.”

  


“Do you promise?”

  


Another emphatic nod.

  


“And what do you want me to do to make you scream my name?”

  


“Fuck me,” came the hoarse reply. “Fuck me _hard_.”

  


Don smiled, even though Charlie couldn’t see him. “All in good time, little brother,” he purred, half-promising, half-threatening.

  


Caressing Charlie’s back, Don followed the trail of his fingertips with his mouth, tasting the saltiness of sweat mixed with the undeniable flavour of Charlie. He kissed his way right down to Charlie’s firm ass, and then parted Charlie’s cheeks to reveal his tight hole.

  


Allowing Charlie a moment of anticipation, Don suddenly darted his tongue out to lap at Charlie’s entrance. Charlie gasped in shock and his whole body tensed, but as Don teased him again he quickly relaxed until he was shivering and panting under Don’s ministrations.

  


When he judged Charlie had had enough, Don pulled back. But he wasn’t going to allow Charlie any time to recover. Grabbing the lube he quickly slicked a finger and then, with no warning, thrust it into Charlie’s already sensitive asshole.

  


Charlie cried out and bucked his hips, almost involuntarily pushing himself backwards to impale himself on Don’s finger. Don smirked and proceeded to stretch and prepare Charlie roughly, occasionally brushing his finger lightly over Charlie’s prostate, enough only to tease him mercilessly with a promise of pleasure to come.

  


Finally, however, Don couldn’t hold himself back any more. Lining himself up, he slid into Charlie in one smooth but forceful movement. Charlie whimpered at this new intrusion, and then moaned as Don, after waiting a moment to adjust to the oh-so tight heat surrounding his cock, began to thrust achingly slowly, his strokes deep and angled to graze Charlie’s sweet spot on every pass.

  


Soon Charlie’s moans changed to incoherent pleading, only about one word in five in any way intelligible.

  


“Oh god…please…Don…fuck…harder…_please_…”

  


“Your wish is my command,” murmured Don, probably too quietly for Charlie to hear.

  


And then he was slamming into Charlie as hard as he could – hours of pent up arousal lending fuel to his passion. He pulled Charlie up towards him so that Charlie’s back was against his chest, one arm across Charlie’s hips, holding him in place, while the other hand found Charlie’s cock and began stroking it as brutally as his own cock was pounding into Charlie’s ass.

  


Charlie’s head was arched back so far that it was almost resting on Don’s shoulder. Tilting his head down slightly, Don placed his lips against Charlie’s ear as he struggled to keep to his rhythm until the crucial moment.

  


“Let go for me.”

  


“Don…”

  


“Come for me, Charlie…”

  


“Don…”

  


“Scream for me, little brother.”

  


“DON…!”

  


As the cry tore from his throat Charlie’s body tensed and shuddered against Don’s, his cock pulsing in Don’s hand. Don continued thrusting into Charlie, ruthlessly stimulating his prostate, not allowing him to come down from the wave of pleasure he was riding.

  


“Don…Don…oh god…please…Don…”

  


His rhythm finally stuttering, Don emptied himself into Charlie’s body with a loud groan, his cock spasming and his body heaving as his orgasm crashed through him.

  


As his shudders died he felt Charlie go limp, finally released from his torment of pleasure. The dead weight was too much for Don’s arm, and he had to let Charlie tumble to the mattress, collapsing after him with a quiet “oof.”

  


Sometime later Charlie stirred, and then groaned as his body started protesting at the abuse it had taken. Don raised his head in concern.

  


“You okay?”

  


“Are you kidding?” came Charlie’s muffled reply. “I really don’t think I’m going to be able to sit down for the next week without remembering this.”

  


Worried, Don opened his mouth to ask another question, but Charlie abruptly rolled over and stared straight at him.

  


“Every time someone licks their lips I’m going to remember your tongue in my ass. Every time I perch on my desk in class I’m going to remember your cock slamming into my body. And every time I look at you I’m going to remember screaming your name as you made me come.”

  


Don felt his mouth go dry as Charlie grinned up at him wickedly.

  


“What’s the matter, big brother? Lost for words?”

  


Deliberately, Don licked his lips, enjoying the way Charlie’s breath suddenly hitched.

  


"I was thinking," he said slowly, as he lowered his mouth to Charlie's, "that I'm glad you won our little bet."


End file.
